gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Memory
Copyright from Adventure Time. Transcript What's Going On? *Hayley and Elinna are skating through the park, with a new girl named Vicky. They seemed panicked!* Hayley: Where are we going, again? Elinna: IDK! Someone's in danger? Hayley: Who? Elinna: IDK! Hayley: What? Then why am I skating so fast? Vicky: 'Cause he's in danger! E&H: Who? Vicky: Gumball! Elinna: Faster, Hayley! At the Wattersons' House *The girls see Gumball lying down on the floor. E&H rush to him*. Hayley: Gumball! What happened to him, Vicky? Vicky: He accidentally swiped his cough pills with his fever pills! The fever pills are sleep pills from Chanax Medic! E&H: *gasps* Elinna: How do we wake him up? Vicky: Sit on the sofa. *The two girls sit on the sofa* The ritual from what Finn told me works! It happened. Pour this magic powder on yourselves and sleep. You must walk through Gumball's memory, and find the latest memory of Gumball eating the pills. Here *Gives powder, touches Elinna's wrist, right wrist* your right wrist will shine when you're near the memory. Remember! If you fail, Gumball will, DIE! *The girls gasp. They pour the powder, and sleep*. Into the Memory *The girls wake up. They see themselves still in the Watterson's house.* Hayley: We're still here! Elinna: Yeah!! *The girls walk upstairs. Soon, the inside of the house change into a house with classic-decorations, like 50s posters and Hipster accesories. They go into Gumball's room.* *They see a toddler Gumball playing with fish Darwin. They go near him.* T. Gumball: *to DW* Would you like a cup of tea? Hayley: Hi, Gumball! T. G: Who are you? Elinna: I'm Elinna. This is Hayley. We're your friends rrr... she's your cousin. T. G: Darwin is my only friend. *A scene from The Origins is seen*. Hayley: Ehem! T. G: What? Hayley: We're trying to find your latest memory. You know where it is? T. G: No, but my mom did say don't touch that toy box. *Points to toy box* And she did say something about memory! Elinna: Great! *Opens box* Hays, I think this box leads to a new memory...with school supplies! Ah, Crystal Chandelier! *Jumps into box* Hayley: I want one! *Jumps, but she turns flying upwards* Huh? Detention (Short Scene) *Hayley is seen hanging from a door, sideways. She jumps down on a wall, seeing Elinna there.* Elinna: Check it out! *They see a few students like Tobias, Emma and Conny getting detention. There was also Gumball. They continue. They open a random door, with a dark space. They jump through it.* The Treasure They unded up in the toy box again, and when they open it, they see Richardon the computer.* Richard: *Reading*...for the future of your kids...*gasps*Cl-- Hayley: *Manages to stop him* No! *Richard turns to her* Don't buy that. *Richard buys it. He clicks YES! Elinna calls Hayley to jump through the window with a dark ending, but she hears Richard says 'for the future of your kid's great great great great... great... grandchildren's children?'* *Hayley, then Elinna jump out of the window.* The Prom CAS777 *The girls are seen underneath a table, a different one. They look outside, and notices themselves wearing beautiful clothes.* Hayley: You look good! Elinna: You too! Where are we? *Gasps* the school prom! *They see Gumball with Martha, and Mabel with Cobby.* Hayley: Who's that with Gumball? Elinna: Martha Nuttels. Gumball's gal'. Hayley: Wait... I thought he liked Penny! Elinna: Yeah, I'm confused myself. Where's me in the story? *Hayley looks at her sarcastically* What? Ms Simian: *Notices* What are you girls doing down there?! *Hayley and Elinna go back inside the table. After waiting for one minute....* A Memory with Elaine *The girls are really small. They hear Gumball sighing.* Hayley: Girl, this house stinks. Let's go. Your wrist is glowing! Elinna: Really? *Looks at wrist* Oh. Hayley: We must be gettin' close to the latest memory. Let's go! Elinna:*Hayley walks away* Wait Hayley. It's Elaine. Hayley: Elaine Doubleson?! *Cut to Gumball and Elaine.* Elaine: Gumball, look. T-these are confidence vitamins. Eat them before the Talent Show tonight. Gumball: Cool. Where did you get the money for that? That's really expensive. Elaine: Oh, I sold the picture of you and Darwin,.... to a wizard. Gumball: YOU, WHAT?! Are you insane! That was my treasure of me and Darwin! Elaine: That's why it's so valuable, smarty-pants. *Singing* You're not...a smarty-pants. (2x) Gumball: No more of our love, Elaine! That's the end! Get out of my life! *Gumball walks away. Hayley is seen between a piece of broken wood*. Hayley: C'mon, Elinna! There's a bunch of memory junk in here! *Elinna walks in. Everything is seen black and white like in Adventure Time, and Elinna's wrist glows red*. Elinna: WOW! So. Many. Memories! How're we going to find the latest? Hayley: Play hot or cold with your wrist! Elinna: Okay! I like that game! *She jumps up* Hayley: Cold. Really cold. *Elinna jumps up* warmer *Up again* Warmeeerrr... *Up again*Hot, hot, hot! That must be it! Grab it! *Elinna grabs that memory bubble. Cut to reality.* Lies! *The girls wake up. Vicky takes the memory bubble*. Elinna:*Sees Vicky as a cat instead of a rabbit* Hey! You're a cat! Vicky: That's right, smarty-pants! Hayley:Huuuhh.... Vicky: At least Gumball's awake. *Uses magic to wake Gumball up*. Gumball:*Waking up* Huh? What? Elinna: *To Gumball* GB! You're okay! Gumball: What happened? Hayley: You were in a deep sleep! Your witch friend lied to us! Gumball: That's not a witch! H&E:WHAAATTT? Gumball: That's Elaine! H&E: Elaine? Vicky (now Elaine): What's up, Gumball? Movie tonight? Gumball: Sure, babe! I'm gonna... clean up! *Goes upstairs* E&H: Whaaaaaaaat?! Elaine: You guys don't understand? That memory you bought me wasn't a memory of sleep pills! That memory was our breakup! *Pops bubble* I'm Ash in this story. E&H: Whaaaat? Gumball: *Goes to Elaine* Let's go. Elaine: Elinicus Flyicus. *Flies away* Hayley: I'm gonna get that girl. Cinema *Gumball and Elaine are watching a movie. Elinna and Hayley are watching from away the big screen.* Elinna: What's the plan? Hayley: *Thinks* Umm.... Okay. Bring the cop costume? Elinna: Yup. Hayley: Later, Gumball will go to the toilet. You, disguise as a cop, and arrest Elaine. She won't recognize you by your height. Then, I will go to the toilet, and save Gumball. Elinna: But how do you know he's gonna go to the toilet? Hayley: He's my cousin. He always do this one hour after the movie. This movie is played for 59 minutes 12 seconds. Let's wait. Elinna: But... I have to drive Elaine to the police station, right? How? I can't drive. Hayley: I bought the car that Elias upgraded. It can automatically drive! It's disguised as a police car, so drive. Let's wait. Elinna: *Fist bumps Hayley* Sounds like a plan. *The girls wait for Gumball to go. Then, Elinna, dressed as a cop, arrests Elaine. Then, Hayley goes to the male's toilet.* The End *Gumball is seen walking out of the toilet. He is surprised seeing Hayley outside the toilet.* Gumball: What are you doing here, Hays? Elaine doesn't like me with other girls. Hayley: Okay, I'll leave. I just have to show you something. *Hayley takes out some magic powder. Gumball looks closely, then Hayley blows it. Cut to another...world.* Gumball:*Coughing, notices he's in another place* Where am I? *He hears and sees Hayley singing 'Purriana Grande - Break Free' in the bathroom. He laughs.* Hayley: *Comes* There you are! Gumball: What is this place? Hayley: My old house before we moved to Elmore. Gumball, Elaine lied to us going into your memory. We had to steal one of your memories. But don't worry, I saw it. Here's your memory in my memory. *Shows the memory of 'A Memory with Elaine' scene* Gumball: Wake me up, Hayley. *In reality.* Gumball: Thanks Hayley. Now I remember. *Elinna is seen chasing Elaine. Elaine goes to GB.* Elinna: Stop! Hayley, she got away! Elaine: What are you doing?! I said no more girls! It's your turn to buy me dinner! I want an egg sandwich with cheese! *Gumball shrugs* Elaine: No cucumbers! *Gumball goes near Elaine, and kicks her!* GB, H&E: HAHAHA!!!! Trivia * It is shown that Elaine uses the same flying spell like Ash from Adventure Time, only changing her name. It could be possible that the two have a connection, and that could be how Elaine knows Finn. * This is based on 'Memory of A Memory' from Adventure Time. * This episode shows that Elinna's favorite book is Crystal Chandelier. Category:Episodes Category:GASUV46 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Unseasoned